Solely Mine
by gwendolyndark
Summary: A girl, captured by the man whom everyone thought dead for more than a thousand years: Ganondorf. She's forced into servitude with no one to help. Or at least that's what she thinks.  T for now, no yaoi/yuri
1. Prologue: A Dark and Dangerous Beginning

In the vast land of Hyrule, there is a town. Well, there are many towns, but none such as this one. It is said that this town was cursed long ago, by an evil warlock: Ganondorf. Now, even though the Hero of Time, Link, had vanquished this Dark Lord, the town was still cursed. Every full moon, people reported that someone they loved went missing. But, somehow no one else even remembered this person. Then one month, no one went missing. Or rather, no one reported anyone going missing. Many moons passed and no one else had disappeared, so the people of this town in Hyrule assumed the demon had finally left for good. A thousand years passed and everything was quiet—in all of Hyrule. Princess Zelda was born many times, and the hero named Link was not needed. Peace filled the country, no monsters roamed its luscious fields and forests.

Then, a babe was born. Not the royal Zelda, nor the hero Link, and not even a new Ganondorf. No, it was just a babe. But why, you may ask, does this child affect Hyrule? Why are we focusing on this one? Because, dear reader, this is whom our story is about. She was not one of the noble Zoras, or a hardy Goron, and not a child of the forest, a Kokiri. She was a peasant, a farmer's child. Her mother toiled in the field all day collecting wheat, and her father herded goats. She was not even born into the town which was spoken of earlier, but in a community of six houses. In the centre was a well, where all nineteen residents drew their water. There was a barn to keep the horses and goats, and large open fields for the children to play. The mother of this particular child wasn't one of prophecy, wasn't the seventh of a seventh, didn't have difficulty in the pregnancy or birthing. The girl was just a regular child of Hyrule. But somehow, she held the fate of the world in her hands. _This_ is where our story begins.

-  
><strong>Mel: alright guys, gonna start a new story. I know Ganondorf isn't *technically* a warlock, but he is now. And I know that the "every full moon" and "thousand years" are part of Okami, and it didn't occur to me until after I wrote it, and I didn't feel like changing it. I'm not giving up on Legend of Dark Link, I'm just kiiiiiinda stuck.<strong>

**Dark: like hell you are! You've got like, ei—**

**Mel: *smothers Dark's mouth* *laughs nervously* oookay...shutting him up now. I'll upload LoDL as soon as I can. Virtual cookies for reviews! :3 oh and sorry for the shortness of this ugh, it's basically just an introduction. Do the disclaimer, Dark.**

**Dark: *rolls eyes, glowering* Melanie doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Why didn't you do that at the beginning?**

**Mel: didn't feel like it. Anyways, R&R guys!**


	2. Ch 1: A Fated Discovery

Ch. 1: A Fated Discovery

-  
><strong>Mel: Chapter one! Whooh! Come on guys, more reviews! :3<strong>

**Dark: -.- really? You're gonna try and squeeze some more outta your readers? Finish MY story!**

**Mel: *smacks Dark* shut up! And I'm not sure if I should keep it third person or put it into first, so, if you guys have any suggestions, I'm up for it! Just R&R for me! :D**

**Dark: *rubs head* agh...fine. I'll do the disclaimer while I'm at it. Melanie doesn't own anything affiliated with The Legend of Zelda series. She does own her OC's, though.**

-  
>Seventeen years later, her fate was set into motion...<p>

"Ma'ma!" the girl yelled. "Cut it out! I'm going to go anyways!"

"But baby, the elders said-" her mother started.

"Sheila, the elders have been wrong before. They could be wrong this time. She needs to do something to gain her right here."

"Thank you, Father." Haydee continued gathering up her supplies: a hunting knife, a bedroll for one, dried meats and fruits, and a sack to carry it all in. She then pulled up her long, copper coloured hair in a leather tie and turned to face her parents once again.

"I still don't think it's a very good idea, James. She could get hurt! What would happen if she were to get lost, or, or captured?" Haydee's mother worried, wringing her hands in front of her simple skirt.

Haydee rolled her eyes. "Ma'ma, that's preposterous. I'm not going to get captured. Hyrule is peaceful now, the Hero hasn't even been needed for over a thousand years."

"But- but-" her mother spluttered.

James placed his hand on Haydee's mother's shoulder. "Sheila, Haydee will be fine. It's only six weeks, and then she'll be back with us."

Sheila sighed, "Oh all right... Just be careful, Hay-Hay!"

Haydee ground her teeth together. "Ma'ma don't call me that. I'm going to get going." Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Haydee took a deep breath and turned. As soon as she did, a seven year old latched himself onto our young heroine.

"Don't go, Sissy!" Joel screamed, his face stained with tears.

Haydee smiled a little bit. "Joel, I'll be back in six weeks, okay? No more, no less."

His little angelic face peered up at Haydee as he trembled, "Buh... The elders said-..."

"Oh Jo-Jo..." Haydee crooned, stroking her younger brother's hair. "The elders are wrong, I'll be back, I promise." She then held out her pinky for the child to hook. He twirled his pinky with his sister's, in a pact.

"Six weeks." he said affirmatively.

Haydee nodded and untangled herself from Joel's strong grip. She started again to walk in the direction of Hyrule's fields.

After about ten minutes of walking, Haydee looked back at her village. It seemed to her to only be a short while, but the houses she could cover up with her thumb. And she did, curiously.

"Well, no turning back now." Haydee sighed and bucked up her courage. Biting her lip, Haydee turned and continued walking.

Haydee's first few weeks were uneventful, walking through Hyrule Field towards Castle Town. But to get there, Haydee had to go through a forest.

And this particular forest happened to be the Lost Woods. Now, one can *technically* get through it to the other side of the field, but not without going through the very same village mentioned earlier.

Chewing on her lip, Haydee plunged right into the darkening forest.

-  
>It was night by the time Haydee happened upon a strange sight. <em>What? There are lights ahead!<em> she thought. _It must be a trick of the Lost Woods to lure people in. I'll have to be cautious._

But the closer Haydee got, the more she started to hear sounds. Pushing the last feathery feeling leaves out of the way, Haydee stepped into a clearing; it looked as though it was a town.

"A festival?" Haydee mused to herself, "All the way in here?" She walked further in, still very cautious.

Then a woman strode up to her and exclaimed, "Welcome to the festival of the lost Kokiri!"

"Festival of the... what?" Haydee asked, her head tilting slightly and brow furrowing.

"The lost Kokiri! The Kokiri who were lost here and became Skull Children!" The woman seemed so excited about this "festival" that Haydee couldn't help but believe that she was telling the truth.

Haydee looked around more; there were about thirty people milling about, dancing, eating, laughing. The strange woman pulled Haydee further into the village by her arm.

"Wait, I only need a place to stay for the night... Please. I'm very tired." Haydee pleaded slightly, partially from exhaustion, yes, but she was also hesitant on joining these people in their celebration.

But the excitement was too contagious, and soon enough Haydee found herself setting her satchel down and joining the festivities.

Someone pressed a mug into her hand and after checking to see if it was safe, started drinking it. Feeling a little tipsy, Haydee had never had ale before, she set her mug down and started dancing with the men and women; a fast paced fiddle leading them on.

That is where it all went wrong.


	3. Ch 2: Captured

Ch. 2: Caught

**Mel: Hey, sorry for the epic shortness of this chapter. I'm having major, MAJOR writer's block.**

**Dark: Uh huh, she almost killed her computer...**

**Mel: *smacks own forehead* stupid brain. Anyways, I'll try to upload sooner rather than later... Dark, the disclaimer please.**

**Dark: Right. Melanie doesn't own anything having to do with The Legend of Zelda. She does own Haydee, though.**

When Haydee awoke, she was somewhere cold and dark.

"What...oh my head is pounding..." she murmured, rubbing her temples gingerly. "How did I... where am I?"

Haydee looked around her and sighed. "Wherever it is, I'm not getting out anytime soon." She was in what appeared to be a cell: bars on the single, small window, stone covered two of the short walls, and bars on the other two. There was a door welded in one of the barred walls, but it had no handle and didn't move when Haydee pushed or pulled on it; it appeared to be magicked into place.

"Shit." Haydee muttered angrily, banging her fist on a bar. Her left hand was tingling slightly, but she couldn't see well enough to examine it. "Someone must have drugged my mug. I knew I shouldn't have put it down... I have to be in the village still, so I'm not going to worry."

Reassured with that thought, Haydee sat down in a chair to think. But as soon as she did so, the door flung open and a towering man burst into the room.

"What is she doing in this room?" he yelled, striding over to Haydee. A figure followed after him, dark and looming, hovering several feet above the air. Although the thing didn't say anything, the man responded as though he had. "I told you she was to be sent to my chambers as soon as you retrieved her!"

There was another pause, in which Haydee slipped off the wooden chair and onto hard stone. She tried to keep the yelp contained, but a tinny one escaped nonetheless.

"Now look at what you've done!" the man bellowed, causing the black form to shrink into the doorway. Eyes crazed, the man kneeled beside the chair Haydee fell from and moved it aside.

His voice became amazingly gentler as he said, "I am sorry for the needless endangerment of your safety by my underling. If you'll just give me your hand, I can take a look at it."

_What?_ Haydee thought, _My hand? What's wrong with it?_ And despite Haydee's hesitance, she held out her hand for the dark-skinned man to take.

Softly he made a 'tsk'ing sound with his tongue, encasing her hand in two large ones. "Already starting to spread, I see," he murmured. Haydee looked down, wondering what the man could possibly be talking about. And what she saw shocked her. From her wrist down through her fingers was black. Haydee's fingers had curved somewhat and had formed a slight claw shape.

_So that's what the tingling was!_ Haydee thought, chewing her lip in worry. _But how-_ But that question was answered immediately by the tall, red-haired man; "You were too far away from me, my darling, and so the curse had begun to spread up your arm."

_Curse? Spread? 'My darling'? _Thoughts were going a mile a minute around Haydee's head, and the room had started to spin when the man quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Oh dear…" he mumbled as Haydee began to faint.


	4. Ch 3: Secrets

Ch. 3: Secrets

**Mel: *sighs heavily***

**Dark: oh come on...it's not ALL bad. Mine is finished!**

**Mel: *growls at Dark* whatever. Still having major writer's block, but squeezed out a little more than last time. I even went so far in my anger as writing the end:**

**"You are mine now, and you will do what I want." and he proceeded to drag her to his bed and rape her. When he was done, he killed her. Then the man, Ganondorf, announced his rebirth and killed Link. He then took over Hyrule and never released Vaati from his monster form. The end.**

**Mel: *that's* how pissed off I was. I didn't feel like writing it again. But, I forced myself to, and now I'm better. Kay, smiles all around!**

**Dark: *rolls eyes* just get on with the story. Melanie doesn't own anything having to do with the Zelda characters or setting. She owns Haydee. Or do I... Heh..heh heh.**

Again with the waking. This time however, instead of in a cell, Haydee awoke to a deep red above her head. She sat up slowly, not wanting to recall what had happened the night earlier.

But when she did, she shuddered and drew her knees to her chest, scooting against the wall for protection.

Haydee looked around, wondering where she was this time. In the place of bare walls and bars, her eyes reflected flames hovering on the walls–by themselves. She gasped, eyes raking over the rest of the chamber. It was mostly bare, save for a large bureau and an even larger mirror in the corner.

"How..." Haydee whispered. Only the richest of Hyrule had furniture that nice, and unless he stole it, that man _was_ rich. Haydee stood, slipping silently from the silky covers, and stepped up to the mirror.

Haydee immediately made a face. *I look awful...* she thought. Her fiery hair was disheveled and the tie was caught in a tangled lock of hair. Haydee wrenched it out, wincing at the sharp tug of pain. She then scraped at her hair with her fingers, trying to make it at least half presentable. Putting it back in its tie, Haydee ran her fingers across the smooth surface of the bureau.

"Oh wow..." Haydee kept her voice quiet; it was so silent in the room that she didn't want to disrupt anything. "This is amazing... I never even dreamed I'd see this much..." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her thought.

"Wealth?" a voice behind her murmured, low and distinctly male.

Haydee's gaze flew to the mirror, at the reflection in it. Her eyes first caught her own frightened face: wide eyes, pale skin, flushed cheeks. But then she saw who spoke. It was the same man who came to her the day before, his red hair even brighter than Haydee's own. She spun around, her hip bumping the corner of the bureau.

Haydee's eyes instinctively closed in slight pain and when she opened them, the man was beside her. "Careful," he said gruffly, "That table is more expensive than I am willing to replace."

Haydee looked swiftly up at him, angered by his comment. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sure that you've stolen this piece of furniture. So I'm willing to bet that you ca–"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you. It would not do you kind to irritate me, girl. I am the Dark Lord Ganondorf; you may call me 'master' or 'lord' as you please. You are now my slave; you will do as I wish, when I wish for it." Ganondorf said, looking–almost glaring–down at Haydee.

A look of outrage crossed Haydee's features "You cannot keep me here, mister!"

Ganondorf's jaw tightened and he forced out, "I can and I am. Do not address me as such again, miss Haydee."

"How do you know my name?" Haydee backed up a few steps, but ran into the edge of the bureau.

"You will learn. Now come, you must be hungry." Haydee started to reply, but Ganondorf just grabbed her wrist–the one without the blackening–and dragged her out of the room.

Ganondorf took Haydee down several flights of stairs and through long hallways until they came to what appeared to be a kitchen. As they stepped through the doors, Haydee saw the same form that was with Ganondorf in the cell. It was what looked like a giant bat; a single black ball surrounded on either side with several dark wings. In the centre of that ball was a blood red eye. On the top of the head–if you could call it that–were two black horns. Haydee was so taken aback by the sight that she backed into the broad chest of Ganondorf. He simply stepped around her and snapped his fingers at the demon.

"Get our new companion something to eat, hm? And while you are at it, get me a drink; I need one." Ganondorf sat down at a bar stool, resting his forearms on the long counter.

Haydee just stood looking at Ganondorf, then turned her attention on the eye demon. She watched as the emotion in it went from surprise at her, then anger at Ganondorf, and finally frustration in something Haydee wasn't sure of. It seemed to be having some sort of conversation, maybe with Ganondorf again.

"I do not know how, dumbass," Ganondorf's harsh tone cut into Haydee's thinking, "I am sure you will figure out a way."

Then, without warning, the door to the cooler shot open and a mug of cold ale flew across the room at Ganondorf. But just before it hit him, Ganondorf put out his hand and caught the mug, standing simultaneously. "Do _not_ try that shit again, Vaati. I will be right outside this room, so do not try anything. Got it? You two will be close, so you might as well get to know each other now."

As Ganondorf left, Haydee turned to the demon. "Um..." She stumbled over her words, not sure how to address the thing. "I'm, um, I'm Haydee... Just, call me Haydee I guess." Haydee held out her hand, but then realised the demon had none to shake hers with and withdrew. "Your uh... What's your name?"

There was no response, and Haydee wasn't sure if it was the thing being rude or if it couldn't talk. Haydee guessed it was because the demon couldn't talk due to the lack of communication between it and Ganondorf.

A silence ensued after Haydee introduced herself; she didn't know what else to say to it. But there was no need to, because her stomach growled right then. Embarrassed and blushing, Haydee scuttled over to the pantry and reached up to open a cabinet. As soon as her fingers touched the handle, something foreign invaded her mind.

Barely containing a yelp, Haydee could do nothing as she once again collapsed, this time aware of everything around her as a smooth voice spoke.

_I cannot speak to you directly; only communicate telepathically. You'll get used to my mind touching yours, I promise. I am Vaati, the Wind Mage, and I'm enslaved to work for this jerk Ganondorf. So are you, I'm guessing, and I can only assume what he wants you for._ The voice, Vaati, chuckled darkly and Haydee shuddered inwardly, slowly regaining her motor skills. _There are a few things you should know about Ganondorf: he has few secrets, but the ones he has are kept as secret as could be. He has no remorse for your feelings, and he's not afraid to hurt you. I however, will not harm you as long as you stay out of my way._

"But- but you're a demon..." Haydee rasped, sitting up against the wall.

A force squeezed at her mind and Haydee could practically feel the anger emanating from Vaati. _I am no demon, and don't piss me off._

Taking a shallow breath, Haydee nodded quickly. As Vaati left her mind, he hissed the same words Ganondorf had said to her: _You will learn._

Once Haydee was alone in her thoughts, she got this feeling that she shouldn't tell Ganondorf that her and Vaati had spoken. _It must remain a secret..._ she thought quietly in the recesses of her mind.


	5. Ch 4: Chapter Four

**Mel: Holy shit guys, I'm sorry! This has been a rough couple of weeks for my writing as I've been situating myself with schoolwork and writer's block.**

**Dark: Pah! Excuses!**

**Mel: *smacks Dark* Shut the hell up! Stressing over you doesn't help me either! Do the disclaimer!**

**Dark: *grumbling* fine…. Melanie doesn't own anything having to do with The Legend of Zelda franchise. She does own Haydee. Read you mofo's.**

**Mel: Dark!**

Ch. 4: Chapter Four

_Shit._ Haydee thought as her stomach growled. _I never ate. _Maybe by some luck she'll pass out from all of the manual labour Ganondorf told her to do. On another note, she felt a sort of kinship towards Vaati, though she wasn't sure why. But what Haydee _really _couldn't figure out was why she was attracted to this beast, this monster. And although Vaati told her he wasn't, she knew he was. Maybe the feeling was because they were both in the slavery of Ganondorf.

Haydee polished harder on the plaque she was cleaning. "What is this even for?" she muttered, "The damn thing is so rusty you can't even make out the writing."

_Here, let me help._ Vaati's mind invaded her own and Haydee dropped the cloth she was holding, hands going up to press on her temples. _At least I didn't collapse this time…._ she thought.

_I told you, you'll get used to it._ Vaati said in her mind. He floated over to her and fixed his gaze on the once golden plaque. In a matter of seconds, the rust was peeling off and Haydee could see the inscription. It read:

_Most notable archer in Gerudo_

_Ganondorf Dragmire_

Taking one look at the words, Haydee muttered, "Bet I could do better."

A sound resembling laughter ran through Haydee's mind. _It will not do you kind to say you're better than him._

Haydee shrugged and went back to polishing the plaque until it shined. Vaati left her mind and went back to whatever he was doing.

Once Haydee finished the plaque, she stood silently and looked around her for something else to clean, or at least something else to do. It was dim in the room, and dust clung to everything. But most especially to a closet on the far side of the room. Knowing Ganondorf would want everything clean—given that he was right next door—Haydee practically glided over to the closet.

Haydee opened the closet door and before starting to dust, she examined the content of the space. To the right there was hung clothing of a woman... a rich, elegant woman. They were the most beautiful gowns Haydee had ever seen. One of them alone would be worth more than herself. The whole closet must have been her entire village; at least. Haydee gingerly ran her hand down the silk of a dark violet ball gown. It was quite exquisite; it had black lace sleeves with wide cuffs that dropped all the way to the bottom of the dress, the neck line wasn't un-modest, but not too modest, a corset was in the back to make a woman's slim figure show, and the skirt dropped down with a few foot long train to make it flowing. It was amazing.

To the left of the closet was pedestal that supported a painting up against the wall and a few other items. The painting was of a meadow with a couple that appeared to be more than happy to be with each other. The woman was beautiful. Long tresses of flowing black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, much longer than Haydee's. She had a pale complexion that complimented her hair and her skin had no blemishes whatsoever. She was looking at the man with joyous loving eyes as she held his hand. Haydee's eyes widened in shock as she realized who the man with her was. A younger—and more carefree—Ganondorf. He didn't wear a scowl, but a grin that showed his teeth even!

The other contents of the stand were some candles, a vase with dead flowers –which Haydee figured that she should later replace— and a ring. The ring was a thin golden band accompanied with a large diamond with two smaller jewels flanking it on either side. As Haydee picked it up to see if her eyes weren't just deceiving her, she knocked down the glass vase of dead flowers with her elbow. Before she could react, the damn thing fell to the ground with a large crash and it shattered in into millions of pieces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice boomed. Haydee whipped around to see Gannondorf standing in the door way. He charged at her, snatching the ring from her fingers. "Get out!" he screamed. 

"But I was only—" 

"I said, GET OUT!"

"But where—" Haydee tried to speak again.

"Demon!" Ganondorf yelled, spinning around only to look past her at Vaati, "My chambers! Now!"

Haydee backed out of the closet carefully, watching as Ganondorf turned back to the gowns and portrait. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she fled from the room.

When Vaati didn't move to follow her, Ganondorf yelled, "Go after her! Take her to my chambers, Vaati!"

_I heard you the first time, alright? _Vaati snarled in Ganondorf's mind. Such a talented magic user he was, Ganondorf didn't so much as flinch when Vaati entered his mind. _I won't tolerate you calling me 'demon', and will not respond to it._ With that, Vaati followed Haydee out.1232

Haydee had succeeded in running down two hallways, up a flight of stairs, and into the throne room before Vaati had finally given up trying to search for her and simply teleported to where she was.

_Get back here,_ he uttered deathly in her mind. Haydee cried out and nearly threw herself onto the throne to keep from collapsing.

_Why, why should I? _Haydee whispered back in her mind. She didn't even have the strength after Vaati's raw emotions leaking into her mind to speak.

_Because I said so!_ Vaati snapped, hovering over to her.

Haydee began to cry. Loud and long sobs, racking her entire body. "I j-j-j-us-st wa-a-ant t-to go h-home!" she stuttered through her tears. "P-p-please!"

All Vaati said to the crying girl was: _No, _before two large hands materialized out of his body and lifted her. Haydee was too distraught to do much of anything but cry harder, knowing she would never get home.

But soon enough, Haydee calmed down enough to look around her. Vaati seemed to be carrying her up stairs. Lots of stairs. After a few more flights of stairs and some hallways, he carried Haydee to a door. A very large door, with intricate designs and jewels inlaid into it. On its own accord, it swung open, displaying a dark room. Vaati floated inside with Haydee and candelabras automatically lit. The room was beautiful, if you say dark and daunting is beautiful. A large four poster bed was placed against the far wall, right in the center. A chest sat at its foot, with designs and jewels much like the door. A chest of drawers was at the right wall, and a mirror across from that. Rugs layered over rugs on the floor, indicating that the owner of the room was incredibly rich. Vaati carried Haydee over said rugs and dropped her unceremoniously on the duvet of the bed. Without a word, he began to retreat to the door.

"Wait!" Haydee called after him, "You can't leave me here!" She began to get off the bed to follow Vaati.

_Stay here until Ganondorf comes to fetch you. Doing anything other than lying on that bed would be unwise. _Vaati snapped in her mind. Haydee slipped off the bed as he exited her mind and fell onto the floor.

Lip trembling, she picked herself up and crawled back onto the bed, despite her better judgment. Soon enough, Haydee's eyes began to droop from being so comfortable in the bed and her last thought before falling asleep was, _What is he going to do with me when he 'comes to fetch me'?_


	6. Ch 5: Hurt

**Mel: I am sooo sorry! I feel awful!**

**Dark: Good. You should for abandoning your readers for over a month!**

**Mel: So sorry -cries-**

**Dark: So as my author cries, without further ado, I present 534 pathetic words to apologise. Nintendo owns, not that chick.**

Ch. 5: The Hurt

Haydee was dreaming. She had to be. Dreaming about what Ganondorf would do to her when he came back. But then Haydee realised she was waking up.

Ganondorf threw open the door and stormed in. The bang of the door slamming closed jerked Haydee from her sleep. She scrambled instantly against the headboard, knowing it wasn't Vaati.

Ganondorf stalked over to the bed, his anger causing all of the candelabras in his room to flare to life. Haydee took one look at him and whimpered out, "I'm s-sorry... Please... Don't hurt me!"

But Ganondorf didn't stop, didn't even hesitate. "You are my slave, you do as I tell you–"

"I- I didn't know! P-please!" Haydee pleaded, trying to scoot farther away.

Ganondorf stopped at the edge of the bed and roared, "And you do not interrupt me!"

Haydee started to cry and hiccup, and tried to get off of Ganondorf's bed. But he saw that coming and lifted his hand, using magic to keep Haydee from moving any more. in response, she cried out again and pleaded more, incoherently. Ganondorf strode over to her and backhanded her cheek. "Shut up, girl! You will not find kindness from me!"

Haydee kept pleading incoherently and Ganondorf hit her again and again, making Haydee believe he was attempting to make her shut up. But he was just hitting her for the fun of it. Because Ganondorf was just a sadistic, evil man.

Once Haydee had been successfully silenced, Ganondorf released her. But Haydee was shocked enough to not notice that, and stayed where she was, hurt and bleeding. After a moment of Haydee looking at her feet, chest heaving, and Ganondorf staring fiercely at her, he growled, "Get out of my sight, wench."

Haydee scrambled to her feet and, with one glance at Ganondorf, she fled.

Not knowing where she was going, Haydee just blindly ran down a hall, letting out her emotions. She stumbled some, and slapped her hand onto a wall to steady herself. She stopped running and lifted the apron on the front of her dress to wipe her tears, and the blood on her face. Wincing, Haydee sniffed and gingerly touched her cheek. "Ah..." Haydee slowly started stumbling down the hall, half blind from her eye being swollen. A while later, out of exhaustion and hurt, Haydee collapsed.

Vaati hovered outside of his master's chambers as soon as he dropped Haydee in there. He felt a little bad for her, but knew Ganondorf wouldn't be too harsh on her for the first offence.

Vaati felt Ganondorf stalking down the hall before he saw him. "Get out of my sight." Ganondorf snarled before flinging a door open.

Vaati sighed inwardly and turned away, knowing what punishment would await him should he stay.

After a while wandering about the castle with nothing to do but wait for Ganondorf to instruct him, Vaati happened upon a trembling, fainted figure. Knowing who it was, he simply lifted Haydee in two materialised "monster claws" and carried her to her newly appointed room. Vaati set her gently on the small bed and decided to rest while she did, dealing with both her and Ganondorf later.


	7. Ch 6: Her Choice

**Mel: I am incredibly proud of myself with this! Even though I haven't updated in a while, this is a longer-ish chapter. So yay:3**

**Dark: Oh bull shit, she's had this on her iPod for four days! She's just been 'too lazy' to upload it.**

**Mel: I've been busy! I'm doing a 'replicate' of Starry Night by Van Gogh, so that's taking up a lot of my time. And I've been writing my more…..explicit fanfiction with a VaatixLink pairing… Check that out if you like that kind of yaoi stuff! :D it's pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Dark: She hasn't even uploaded the 'explicit' parts yet. Has them written, but not uploaded.**

**Mel: I'm trying to get a positive review before I upload! :( Anyway, read and review, peoples! I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor its characters. 3**

Ch. 6: Her Choice

Haydee opened her eyes to see herself staring at a different ceiling. Maybe the other room was part of a dream... Maybe it all was and she just doesn't remember being brought to this room... Yes, that had to be it. But as she tried to prop herself on her elbows, Haydee felt great pain, collapsing into a laying position again on the bed. *Shit, so it really did happen.* The painful memories hit Haydee so hard that she found herself crying again. The anger in Ganondorf's eyes. The power in his painful blows. It was like going through the pain and fear all over again.

Confused, rousing feelings entered her mind. *Wh–?* It was Vaati. *Sorry, when I'm asleep I sometimes accidentally link minds with nearby things... But you woke me up with your crying. Still moping because of that? You're gonna have to get used to him.*

"Well what if I don't want to? And why are you in here anyways?" Haydee finally realised Vaati was to the right of the bed.

*Never mind about that! And you're not making it out of this place anytime soon... Alive anyways. And just trust me on that. Stop trying to fight him, nothing good happens to those who don't wait.*

"I waited!" I exclaimed, "I just, fell asleep! That wasn't my fault." Haydee began to pout, and Vaati sighed, losing his patience.

*That doesn't matter!* he yelled in her head, making Haydee wince outwardly as well as inwardly. A few minutes of uncomfortable tension filled silence before Haydee tried to sit up again, but moaned slightly in pain and collapsed back onto the thin mattress.

*You're really hurt that much?* Vaati snickered in her mind, resting his large eye on the bruise on her shoulder.

"V-Vaati... I'm not dressed." Haydee blushed and covered her near bare chest with her arms.

Vaati glanced down then looked back at her shoulder in disinterest. *It's not like you're anything to look at,* he lied. Haydee could tell he was, but decided to let it go; he could have all the secrets he wanted, it wasn't Haydee's business.

As an automatic response, Haydee flushed and stubbornly sat up, trying to ignore her pain. She sniffed and mumbled, "Can I have a shirt?"

Vaati shifted his eye to each side in a "no" gesture. *You'll get those infected, clean up first.*

"But I can barely move my arm!" Haydee protested, "And my eye is swollen so bad I have to strain to see anything. How does he expect me to work?"

Vaati makes a sound from his throat and his maw opened in such a wide way (A/N: doesn't sound quite right...) that Haydee was afraid he could eat her with one bite. Sharp teeth protruded from every inch of that mouth, blindingly white. Haydee scooted away before she realised he was laughing.

"What?" she demanded, "This isn't funny!"

*Oh it's hilarious, girl.* Vaati said through his laughter. *Do you know how many times I've been used as a punching bag for Ganondorf and still gotten up the next morning to serve him?*

Haydee shook her head, knowing he was going to tell her anyways.

*More than I can count.* Vaati immediately stopped laughing and slit his eye at Haydee. *You will learn. Now come here and let me help you.*

Again those two arms materialised from Vaati's body and he reached for Haydee. *Before I cause you more harm.*

But Haydee didn't want any help, and tried to scoot away from Vaati. "I can take care of myself," she said shakily.

Vaati sighed and reached farther, gripping her wrist. *Get over here.* he growled, yanking her to the other edge of the bed. Haydee cried out, trying her best to stay away from the demon shaped creature.

"Don't–I don't want your help!" Haydee yelled, tearing her arm from Vaati's grasp.

"My girl does not want your help, demon, or did you not hear?" Ganondorf stepped into the room, his arms crossed. He walked over next to Vaati and hit him, giving the point to move away.

Vaati did, and left, severing the contact between he and Haydee. Haydee shuddered at this, and also the fact that she was once again alone with the terrifying man.

"Come here, chit, and allow me to soothe your wounds." he said calmly, reaching out a hand for Haydee.

She shook her head. "I don't need anyone's help!" Haydee lifted her chin, thinking she would be rewarded for her bravery. She was rewarded, but not by praise. Ganondorf slapped her cheek, making Haydee cry out softly.

"If you do not want my or my servant's help, you shall get none. Be in my throne room in five minutes." Ganondorf said coldly, turning on his heel and stalking from the room, throwing a shirt forcefully at her before he did.

*You will learn.* Haydee thought, remembering the words Vaati spoke to her, carefully pulling on her shirt. If Ganondorf wouldn't release her, and Vaati thought her a child, she would help herself. Although she was born into an easy life, Haydee was sure she could make it on her own. She looked down at her blackened and claw of a hand and a tear slipped past her control.

"I will not cry." she said sternly to herself, forcing her mind to turn to her younger brother Joey. He would not forgive her if she didn't get home, so she had to *try*.

Making her decision, Haydee rose from the thin bed and made her way quietly to the door.


	8. Ch 7: Trap Doors and Animals

**Mel: Oh dear goddesses... I apologise. It's been forever.**

**Dark: Tcht. Yeah. Too busy moping.**

**Mel: Yes, "moping". Hush up. I've been going through a lot lately, guys, sorry for the hiatus. Enjoy.**

**Dark: She doesn't own LoZ or its affiliates.**

Ch. 7: Trap Doors and Animals

Haydee was stuck. She couldn't find any doors on the outside wall, and there were virtually no windows. The only window she remembered was in Ganondorf's quarters, and there was no way she was going back there.

So back in her room, where she knew she was safe–from what, she didn't know–Haydee paced. She chewed her lip on occasion when she was stressed, and this was no exemption.

"I have to get out," she muttered, tearing off a small piece of dead skin on her lower lip. She winced faintly and turned again on the worn rug on the floor. She twisted her heel a little too much, and to Haydee's great surprise, it gave way and wrinkled some underneath her.

Of course Haydee didn't notice, but on another round, her toe caught it and she stumbled on it some. "The hell?" Haydee mumbled, squinting in the half-light to see what it was. She ran her fingers on the corner of the rug and experimentally pulled it up. Unlike the last time she tried, it gave way and Haydee pulled up the rug. What she saw underneath it made her gasp and toss the rug to one side of the room: a trapdoor.

Now chewing on her lips unconsciously, making the lower one split in the middle and bleed some, Haydee kneeled beside the handle. She looked around to be sure no one was looking and pulled up the hatch, hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't, much to Haydee's relief, and a soft blow of warm air hit her face. The smell of a wood burner wafted its way up to Haydee's nose and she realised that this door led to the heat-room.

After carefully looking around once more, Haydee swung her legs into the hatch and lowered herself into the dark hole. It wasn't very far down, and when Haydee looked back up into her room, she realised she both couldn't close the door, and didn't cover it back up.

Haydee put her hands on her hips and thought, not even worrying about the possibilities of something coming up behind her and attacking her. Remember, dear reader, that she came from a small town with no danger, and Hyrule was peaceful at that time.

In the end, Haydee decided to go back up into the room and try to cover her tracks. So she jumped up and pulled herself back into the open space, locating the rug. She stooped to grab it and placed it back over the trapdoor. She then opened the door again and sidled into it, letting the door close with a gentle thud above her. The only drawback: no more light.

Haydee grit her teeth and thought, *Well, this castle can't be that dangerous, right?* She shrugged and felt her way so that the wall was at her back and she was facing down the tunnel.

"Deep breaths," she murmured, taking a hesitant step into the darkness.

The first thing that Haydee noticed were the cages. But she didn't know what was in them, and couldn't see anything, so she called out a soft, "Hello?"

In a matter of seconds, a number of sounds filled the narrow hallway: sobbing, screaming, mumbling, begging. Someone sobbed, "Please, help me..."

Haydee walked nearer to the cage that the words came from, but not close enough so that the person could touch her, and saw that it was an old woman. "Are you one of the women from the village?" she asked hesitantly.

The woman nodded instantly. "Yes, we all are." She lit a match and placed it in a sconce, which caused the hallway to fill with light. Both in front of Haydee and where she came from was filled with cages, women and girls poking their fingers and noses out from the bars trying to get a look at her. "And then so are you?"

Haydee nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't from that village."

"Oh, that doesn't matter, child, not at all. As long as you were there when you were sacrificed."

"How long have you been here?" Haydee asked, curious to know.

"Since I was as young and beautiful as you are." The woman paused, then continued, "So the Lord Ganondorf has not yet bed you?"

Haydee scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, before it dawned on her. *He was going to rape me...* She shook her head, feeling dirty, though Ganondorf had not so much as touched her yet.

"That explains how you can be down here." the woman said, mostly to herself. She spoke up at Haydee's confused stare, "All of these women are begging for Ganondorf, begging to be taken by him. Once the Lord has taken you once, he will be the only one you desire. He will cast you down here until he wants you, and after a certain amount of disuse, the charm will fade and you will be left wanting nothing but death."

"Is that what you want?" Haydee asked, tilting her head slightly. Before the woman could answer though, she heard a door slam. Jumping, Haydee looked to where the sound came from.

The woman wasted no time in answering Haydee's question, but said, "Hurry! Either Ganondorf is here searching for a replacement for you since you have so conveniently disappeared, or he knows you're here. You're near the end, and there's a ladder that leads to the outside! Get as far away from here as you can!" The woman pushed Haydee, who stumbled into the open tunnel.

Dumbstruck, she started to run. She ran as fast as she could, and had to duck into a crawlspace when she heard footsteps behind her. Breathing hard, she tried to hear who was coming. They stopped just shy of her hiding place and unlocked a cell. All of the women rushed forth, but the person only chose one woman. Haydee peeked around the corner, only to gasp and tuck back inside her hideaway. The woman, if you could call her that, was a mere girl. How could she be chosen, was she chosen as an infant? *What horror that mother would have gone through.* Haydee thought as she waited.

When Haydee heard the cell door slam shut, and waited a good five minutes, she scurried out of her crawlspace. She started to run again, but ran right into a solid object.

*What are you doing down here?* A voiced asked in her head.

"V-Vaati!" Haydee exclaimed.


	9. Ch 8: A Disease

**I hate everyone and everything. I'm sorry to all of you what, 17 people who read this? Because it's time I get my act together and write this bitch. My style has changed a lot, just a warning, but this chapter has been written for a while. A long while. Oh well. I'll try to write in this more often.**

Ch. 8: A Disease

"Vaati!" Haydee exclaimed, stumbling back into the bars. Immediately, frantic hands grabbed at her. A shriek almost escaped Haydee's lips, but Vaati silenced that with a sharp _no_. He withdrew from her mind with ease, and caused the women grasping at Haydee to release her. Haydee flung from the bars in fright.

_What are you doing down here_? Vaati repeated in her mind, his "voice" echoing.

"R-running away." Haydee all but whispered; she was losing her bravado.

_You should not be down here_, said Vaati sharply, _If Ganondorf were to know you were down here, hell if he knew I was down here as well, he would kill us both. Right now, since you have leave of the castle, he thinks you've just gone exploring or whatever you women do._

Haydee scoffed indignantly and thought to reprimand him, but decided against it, going with a different tactic. "Is this another of his *secrets*?" she said aloud.

Vaati nodded, rather his figure bobbed, _And if he knew you'd seen them all, let alone _talked_ to one, you'd be more dead._

"Well, if he knows I have the castle, how will he know I've escaped?" Haydee questioned, smiling at her wit.

Vaati's large eye narrowed. _He will know the moment you step off of this property_.

Haydee's hand flickered to the demon part of my arm. "Well I'm escaping anyway." She lifted her chin some.  
><em><br>__Did you not hear me? He will kill you. Do you _want_ to die?_ Vaati challenged.

"It's better than being stuck in this hell hole until I become one of them!" Haydee shrieked, motioning violently toward the women in cages, now causing a ruckus.

Vaati cast his eye across the sea of women and they silenced. _Be quiet, girl. He'll hear you._

Haydee started walking past Vaati and down the tunnel toward the exit. She said nothing, gave no explanation.  
><em><br>__Still leaving_? Vaati cackled in her mind. Haydee nodded.

_You'd better find a different reason for how you escaped then, when he catches you. And he will catch you._

"Why?" Haydee asked, her steps slowing.

_Because once he finds out that you know about his women, he will make you one of them._ Vaati snapped, then withdrew from Haydee's mind again.

"Tch." Haydee scoffed; she wasn't about to get caught. All she had to do was find a witch doctor of some sort and get the curse removed. Then she could go back home.

An hour later, Haydee was lost and exhausted. She wanted to go back. But deep in the recesses of her mind, she knew she couldn't. Haydee could no longer see the fortress, and besides, it was a prison. Why would she _want_ to go back?

She kept telling herself that, reassuring herself that she didn't want to go back; that Vaati and Ganondorf were both demented, evil creatures. Her mind kept telling her to get back before the Lord's threat started happening. Before her hand started spreading.

Haydee walked for another few hours, until the sun was setting into an explosion of oranges and reds in front of her, before she sat down underneath a giant oak tree, exhausted.

"I'll just sleep here for a few hours and then get going again..." Haydee mumbled, her eyes sliding shut. She drifted into a fitful sleep.

Night fell. Morning came and went. At the fortress, Ganondorf found out about her escape and went into a rage for hours, saying how Vaati wasn't doing his job and was going to go after her in between punches.

Bloodied and pissed, Vaati swooped through an open window, high in the architecture to let off some steam and find the impudent child.

Haydee stretched when she awoke, yawning. "Time to get going," she told herself. She pushed upward from the tree and righted herself. Haydee straightened her tunic. Just as she did though, a wave of nausea overcame her and Haydee keeled over holding her stomach.

"What-" she started, before her entire stomach contents revolted against her. Five minutes of retching later, Haydee found she couldn't get up. Sick with fatigue and a burning in her infected arm, Haydee decided- feverishly- that it would be alright to just rest for a little longer.


End file.
